Yongton Abbey
Yongton Abbey ''or known simply as '''Yongton '''is an abbey village located in the middle of the Southern Westerlands. Its strategic location has garnered it frequent traffic and is a key route from the South to the North and back again. Built by Lasthero92 and submitted on 16th July, 2012https://www.reddit.com/r/MineZ/comments/wnkyt/build_submission_yongton_abbey/, it appeared in-game on the 21st of the same month in a build update by kensai111https://www.reddit.com/r/MineZ/comments/wxsqd/build_team_changelog_3/ Yongton Abbey is the site of many Company adventures since the beginning. It is also remembered by the veterans of Banjo Company as the location of the first time ever that Irishkaiser was murdered in-game by another player. Various bandits had come and gone, but the site gained a dangerous reputation after TheLastBandits claimed the area and started to bandit around it, harassing Company routes along the way. After TheLastBandits left due to updates and the fights in Al Hasa, the UTC still treated the area as a very dangerous location and has always entered the place cautiously. History ''Etymology Yongton(pronounced:jʌŋˌtɔŋ) was named by Lasthero92. It is unclear as to what his inspiration for the name of the town was, but an analysis of the name reveals that it may be Indo-European or Sino-Tibetan in origin. Assuming that since the area is of European style and surrounded by other Indo-European sounding towns, Yongton Abbey is best derived from Indo-European Language. Its main syllable being the Middle English yong, from Old English ġeong, from Proto-Germanic *jungaz, which in modern English means "young". Ton ''maybe taken from a French word meaning "sound", so the name of the place may be "''Young Sound" or "Sound of Youth". Alternatively, the word "ton" may be a corruption of the word "Town", making the name "Young Town Abbey". Nicknames for the town have been very simple, calling it Yongton. However, sometimes it is confused with the other town to it Southeast: Yawpton. Early History Yongton Abbey was placed in-game and it almost instantly became a popular destination in MineZ that attracted many players from the South heading North. Its relatively high-loot tables, with sufficient food sources has made it a hub of the Western mid-map. Its prosperity, however, made it a prime location for hoppers and bandits, which began plaguing the locale soonafter. The area was first visited by Banjo Company in their first week of MineZ while they were exploring West. The group explored Yongton and encountered their first hoppers there. Irishkaiser however, diffused the situation as his dialogue revealed that both sides didn't exactly want a fight and both went on their own way. Those same players would remember the group and help them in the future. This experience set a pattern for the Company's preference and use for dialogue when encountered with tense situations. Irishkaiser's First Death In the first ever Company Trade Run, Yongton Abbey's location naturally made it a part of a route when heading South. The group of three: Irishkaiser, Killahamsta and kyleddude007 stayed in Yongton Abbey as part of a rest stop before moving further. It was at the abbey that Killah and kyleddude007 decided to hop other servers to gather extra loot to sell down South, while Irishkaiser stayed behind to gather loot in the same server by himself. When Irishkaiser climbed the abbey itself, he caught a glimpse of a large group approaching from the South. Irishkaiser proceeded to communicate by saying "Oh hello friends!", to which he was responded with a single arrow shot that knocked him to his death. Moments later, Killahamsta and kyleddude007 proceeded to log in and kill all who were associated with the group as Irishkaiser made his way back to Yongton Abbey. It was later discovered that the group was headed by the Streamer AltBlu, who was then hunted down again in Yongton some days later in front of his audience for his participation in the death of Irishkaiser and threatening Company merchandise in Yongton Abbey. UTC-TLB Conflict 2012-2013 Yongton Abbey served as the clan base for TheLastBandits. After Brutal_Oreo was killed in a revenge hit in Portsmouth by UTC member rexonTK for killing Irishkaiser and ElectroCake in Portsmouth, it sparked clan-wide KoSes between the two and the close-proximity of the clans frequented their skirmishes. Despite generally having the worse of the fighting around the MineZ map, there have been more UTC incursions into Yongton Abbey than there had been TLB incursions into Aspermont. The first incursions were counter-attacks by QuART members from Stillwater Motte which ended in the Company's favor, but a third attack of three members without QuART support and almost the full membership(three at the time) of TLB logging in at once had ended in disaster with Irishkaiser being the only survivor that resulted in a psychological impact that birthed the cautious procedure of UTC's approach of towns. Other attacks and counter-attacks that were organized by other members were met with mixed results, but were mostly inconclusive. The fighting and frequency of fighting soon died down as American Company members were sent to Cole Castle and the Asian members' timezones did not allow frequent meeting with TLB. With half the Company sent to Cole Castle, the Company never mounted another incursion or attack into Yongton Abbey ever since. Eventually, updates and exciting fights in Al Hasa lured TheLastBandits away from Yongton Abbey, but the Company still treated the place with caution. The place was hopped every now and then regardless. January 2013 Al Hasa Updates Yongton Abbey was one of the towns hit very hard by the January 2013 Al Hasa Updates. Like Crowmure, its population plummeted exponentially but was still only slightly frequented by players because of its strategic location. Yongton Abbey stayed more or less the same throughout 2013-2015, with a few updates to improve it, but did not garner quite the same amount of people it had before. During the time immediately after Al Hasa Updates, people used Yongton Abbey as a stop route to reach Lazerville instead. Majicou's Secret Project Update Subsequent Yongton Abbey's loot revamps did nothing to increase the population, but the town had been given food, weapons and health potions, transforming the once-military town into an independent locale. Lazerville on the otherhand had been changed into a more agricultural village, thus removing the need to pass through Yongton Abbey. With the town being autonomous in terms of resources, some Company members have called for its settlement. The idea so far, has not been taken seriously. references Category:Location Category:Independent Locale